


5 Minutes

by nelka7122



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelka7122/pseuds/nelka7122
Summary: “Five minutes, Shizuo. Please.”And Shizuo relents.“Five minutes, then I’m dragging you upstairs whether you like it or not.”
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	5 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikirai/gifts).



> Aikirai requested and I delivered.  
> Just wanted to write a cute , short one shot with an already established relationship.  
> Ehem, VERY established relationship.  
> Throw in a little smut into the mix and...

It’s late by the time Shizuo gets home. Another long day at work, another day working overtime. The first thing he notices is Izaya sitting by his computer in total darkness, eyes squinting at the monitor in front of him. He’s in the same position as when Shizuo had left him earlier that morning. But that was hours ago, when the sun had barely been rising. Now the sun had long set. With a groan, Shizuo kicks off his shoes and rubs his eyes, trying to rid himself of fatigue as he approaches Izaya.  
  
“Hey,” he greets. Izaya barely returns the greeting with a small grunt of confirmation.  
  
“Did you even eat all day?” He ends up asking. Eyes still glued to the screen, Izaya motions to the tray of half eaten sushi sitting on his desk next to his keyboard. It’s not much, but at least he hadn’t gone the entire day running on an empty stomach.

“Don’t you think it’s time to take a break?” Shizuo asks and Izaya closes his eyes, hanging his head low.

“In a bit, just want to get this finished,” he says lazily as he rubs his temples. Shizuo steps up to him until he’s standing next to the informant’s chair. Once Izaya reopens his eyes, Shizuo hooks his finger under his chin and lifts his face up. Izaya really does look tired, with bags under his bloodshot eyes. Shizuo let’s a long sigh slip by before he leans down and plants a soft kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Okay,” he murmurs against those same lips after pulling away.

“Thank you,” Izaya responds breathlessly, and Shizuo lets him be. For now.

He goes to take a shower and lets the warm water wash away the aches in his muscles. Truly a long day, but such is the case when certain debtors decide to get cheeky and run away from their dues. After a whole day of chasing down those types of people, he’s tired. He can’t imagine how tired Izaya must be, sitting in that same stiff position since even before Shizuo had woken up that day.

Just a few minutes, that’s how long he gives him. Just enough for him to finish washing up. And once he’s dry and dressed in pajamas, he makes his way to the kitchen, grabs an almost empty carton of milk, and downs the rest of the dairy product while studying Izaya, who is still glued to the monitor.

Enough is enough, he decides as he shuffles over to the informant and stands next to him.

“Come to bed,” he requests. Izaya nods his head.

“Yes, five minutes,” he replies. Shizuo squats down next to him and places his palm over Izaya’s slender hand, forcing him to stop typing.

“Five minutes was twenty minutes ago,” he says as he peels Izaya’s hand from the keyboard and gently kisses over his knuckles, every single one, along with the thin strip of silver around his ring finger.

“Five minutes, Shizuo. Please.”

And Shizuo relents.

“Five minutes, then I’m dragging you upstairs whether you like it or not.”  
  
“Alright,” Izaya replies with a small laugh. But Shizuo doesn’t leave. Instead, he sits on the floor next to Izaya’s chair and places his head in Izaya’s lap, squeezing one of Izaya’s thighs with one hand. A small chuckle erupts from the bottom of Izaya’s stomach, forcing Shizuo’s head to shake along with the vibrations.

“What are you, a dog or something?” Izaya asks as he looks down and runs his lithe fingers through Shizuo’s bleached locks. Shizuo shudders at the familiar pleasant sensation of Izaya’s fingers against his scalp, tugging at the strands of his hair. He smiles, somewhat contently, and plays along with Izaya’s joke, as opposed to taking offense.

“Woof.”

And the laughs shaking Izaya’s thin frame intensify.

“There there, Shizu-inu. Bear with me a while longer,” Izaya says and Shizuo closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Izaya’s gentle caress every time he takes a break from typing.

Admittedly, he may have drifted off a little here and there, because when he reopens his eyes, the time on Izaya’s computer reads 1:06. Shizuo perks his head up.

“That was more than five minutes,” he says somewhat sleepily.

“You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to wake you. Your sleeping face really is cute, Shizu-chan,” Izaya confesses as he looks down from the screen. He looks even more tired than before, as if ten years had suddenly passed.

“Alright, that’s it,” Shizuo ends up saying sternly as he jolts up.

“You’re coming with me.”

With that, Shizuo hooks his hands under Izaya’s arms and plucks him right out of that chair, holding him off the ground as if he were a kid.

“Come on, seriously? This is so uncomfortable, you know. Are you actually going to carry me all the way upstairs like this?” Izaya protests, but Shizuo gets the feeling that Izaya will just sit right back down the moment Shizuo lets him go.

“No, I have a better idea,” Shizuo says and plants him back down on the ground, but instead of letting him go, he trails his hands down Izaya’s sides and grabs his waist, before dipping him down and hooking his other hand under his legs, bringing him up princess style.

“Better?” Shizuo asks with a grin and Izaya smacks his hand against his forehead.

“Clearly,” he responds and swings his legs around a little in mid air, before hooking his hands around Shizuo’s neck and giving the base of his shoulders a small rub with his thumbs.

“Now carry me like the princess I am,” he jokes, and now it’s Shizuo’s turn to laugh.

“Spoiled princess,” he says and carries Izaya all the way up the stairs and into their shared bedroom, where he lays him gently on the bed and helps him out of his trousers, leaving him in just his t-shirt and underwear. He then proceeds to slide under the covers to join Izaya, and instantly grabs the smaller male, pulling him closer against his chest and burying his face in Izaya’s dark hair. It smells good, freshly washed, with the faint smell of peaches. So he had at least gotten up to shower, as well as eat. That’s good. Or rather, bad. Because the more Shizuo takes in Izaya’s smell, the more he wants him, more and more.

“I thought you said you wanted to sleep,” Izaya whispers in the darkness as he shifts his position to face Shizuo “Yet this part of you seems to say otherwise,” he adds as he reaches down and brushes his index finger up from the base of his already semi-stiff member. Shizuo shudders from his touch.

“I never said I wanted to sleep, I just said you needed a break,” Shizuo answers and leans into his touch.

“And this is your idea of a break?” Izaya asks as he slides his fingers under the waistband of Shizuo’s boxers and touches Shizuo’s growing erection directly with those enticing fingers of his, teasing him as he runs the digits up and down.

“You’re the one who’s touching my dick right now, “ Shizuo responds as he bucks his hips slightly, enjoying the feel of Izaya’s hand rubbing against him.

“You’re the one who started getting hard from smelling my hair,” Izaya retorts, but doesn’t stop his movements. Instead, he wraps those lithe fingers around his length and starts pumping up and down, causing his member to harden even further.

“Don’t act like you’re any different. Besides, how can I not? You’re too damn sexy,” he replies and touches the forming bulge in Izaya’s pants, causing the latter to shiver and let out a small moan.

“That’s good to know,” Izaya says shyly as he starts to shift his position, sitting up so he can get on top of Shizuo. But Shizuo doesn’t let him.

“No, lay down. Relax. I’ll take care of you… help you release some of that tension in your shoulders.”

Izaya lets out a small laugh and complies, laying down on his back and looking up at Shizuo with those darks eyes of his.

“Are you sure you’re not the one in need of, ahh, _releasing tension_?” he asks slyly as Shizuo crawls to his knees and grabs Izaya’s waist, sliding him until he’s perched in between those slender legs. Shizuo gives his response in the form of a kiss as he leans down and locks their lips together while bucking his hips forward, brushing their still clothed erections together. The friction from his underwear is a little unpleasant, but the feeling of Izaya getting harder under him and the vibrations of his sweet moans against his mouth send Shizuo spiraling off the rail. Without breaking contact, he helps Izaya lose that insufferable article of clothing, allowing his hardened length to spring free and press against his stomach, staining his shirt with little beads of precome.

He breaks the kiss for only a moment to reach into the night stand to pull out a small bottle of lubricant, while Izaya catches his breath and breathes out two words In between pants.

“Hurry, Shizuo.”

Wasting no time, Shizuo squirts a generous amount over his fingers and captures Izaya’s lips again, while his hand works on the tight ring of muscle between Izaya’s legs, gently prodding at it and causing Izaya to arch his back every time Shizuo’s on the verge of slipping his fingers in.

“Come on,” Izaya pleads breathlessly in between kisses and Shizuo smiles into the kiss, loving how needy his spouse is getting. And who is he to say no to such a desperate plea? He slips the digit inside and slides it back and forth into Izaya’s tight warmth, before adding a second finger and stretching the smaller male out, preparing him for a larger insertion.

“It’s fine, I’m ready,” Izaya says after a moment, breaking away from their kiss. Shizuo doesn’t argue with him because he knows by now, if Izaya says so, he’s sure. And although Izaya won’t admit it outright, he likes it more with less preparation. As does Shizuo. It’s tighter that way. And Izaya, knowing him so well, already knows how much Shizuo wants him, _needs him_.  
  
In the next moment, Shizuo slips out of his pants, allowing his erection to finally break free from the tight constraints. He coats his hand in lubricant and gives his length a few hearty pumps before aligning himself at Izaya’s puckered entrance. He looks at Izaya’s flushed face illuminated faintly by the twinkling lights from outside seeping in through the windows. His expression is practically begging him, eager to take him.

Shizuo does just that, slipping his length past the tight hole and deep inside, bit by bit, allowing Izaya time to adjust to his sizable length. All the while, Shizuo revels in the tight heat encompassing him, loving how Izaya clenches around him. 

Izaya doesn’t even need to say the word because Shizuo knows what to do. They’ve done it so many times by now, Shizuo has all of Izaya’s reactions and body language memorized, engraved permanently into his memory. He knows exactly what Izaya wants, and right now Izaya’s eyes are telling him to _move_.

He pulls back his hips, sliding out until he’s almost completely out, before coming straight back in, causing a pleasant ripple to go coursing through Izaya’s body. Then again, and again, each thrust making Izaya come more and more undone.

“Shizu-oooh,” Izaya moans the last syllable of his name, and it’s like music to Shizuo’s ears, encouraging him to thrust faster, harder, until Izaya turns into complete mess.

“Shizuo.”

His name again. God, how Shizuo loves when Izaya cries out his name like that.

“T-there. Ah… right there,” Izaya whimpers, and Shizuo angles his hips just so, forcing Izaya’s back to curve into a high arch and his legs to come around Shizuo’s waist, heels sharply digging into his back. Shizuo slides his hands across Izaya’s waist, across his soft skin until he’s clutching his back, pulling him closer. He buries his face into the crook of Izaya’s neck and plants kisses across the milky flesh as Izaya draws his fingers through his hair, desperately clutching those blond locks.

“I’m…ahh….close,” he whispers in between moans. A hand slips from Shizuo’s hair and lands on his shoulder, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. Shizuo pulls one hand away from Izaya’s waist and places it over Izaya’s before pulling it away from his shoulder and entwining their fingers together, all the while keeping a steady pace of thrusts.

“I know,” he murmurs, trailing his lips along Izaya’s jaw line.

“Me too.”

And Izaya whispers his name again, over and over, voice getting more and more desperate with each time.

“Where?” Shizuo asks, knowing how close he is.

“Inside.”

A few more thrusts and Izaya clenches tightly around him, moan after moan spilling from his lips as he reaches to his climax, spilling thick, white fluid over his exposed stomach and edge of his shirt. Shizuo follows suit with his own release, filling Izaya to the brim with his seed, before pulling out and rolling over to his back besides Izaya. They stay like that for a moment, both exhausted and breathing heavily, until Izaya rolls to his side and snuggles up against Shizuo’s chest. Shizuo immediately wraps his arm around his back, drawing him in closer and planting a small kiss atop his head.

“I love you,” Izaya whispers into his chest. 

“I love you more,” Shizuo replies.

He feels Izaya’s lips curl into a smile against his chest.

“Impossible.”


End file.
